thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Brunnen
ist die zweite Folge der 7. Staffel von The Walking Dead. Zitat Orte der Handlungen * Königreich Kurzbeschreibung Carol wird zur Genesung ins Königreich gebracht. Sobald es ihr besser geht, wird sie König Ezekiel vorgestellt. Sie empfindet ihn und die Stadt als einen Witz und will so schnell wie möglich weg. Heimlich stiehlt sie sich Waffen, Kleidung und Nahrung um fliehen zu können. Morgan hat Verständnis für die Stadt und leistet seinen Beitrag. Er hilft dabei einige Schweine zu fangen, die mit Untoten gefüttert und später an die Savior als Tribut gezahlt werden. Bei der Übergabe wird Richard, einer der Männer aus dem Königreich, von Jared, einem Savior, geschlagen. Morgan bringt außerdem Ben Aikido bei. Der Junge interessiert sich für das Buch von Morgan, welches er ihm übergibt. In der Nacht versucht Carol heimlich zu fliehen. Sie wird von Ezekiel erwischt, als sie sich einen Apfel stiehlt. Er erzählt ihr seine Geschichte und schlägt vor, dass sie außerhalb der Stadt leben könnte. Sie willigt ein und reitet mit Morgan zu einem Haus, welches einen starken Zaun hat. Dort richtet sie sich ein, bis der König sie besuchen kommt. Vorspann Morgan schließt sich den beiden Männern in Panzerung an. Sie packen Carol auf einen Wagen und ziehen sie hinter einem der Pferde her. Unterwegs schnitzt Morgan einige Markierungen in Bäume um den Weg zurück zu finden. Sie müssen sich schon bald gegen einige Untote wehren. Carol stürzt von ihrem Wagen und erwacht. Sie halluziniert und sieht die Untoten in ihrer früheren menschlicheren Gestalt. Gleichzeitig ergreift sie die Gelegenheit und versucht zu verschwinden. Sie kommt an einem Haus mit einem stabilen Zaun vorbei. In dem Haus sieht sie eine alte Frau, die ihr zu winkt. Sie realisiert, dass es eine Untote ist. Weitere Untote kommen auf sie zu, doch einige Reiter kommen hinzu und erledigen die Untoten zu Pferde. Carol sieht nach jedem Tod der Zombies ihre frühere Gestalt. Auch Morgan ist dabei. Der Anführer der berittenen Gruppe erklärt, dass sie auf der Suche nach den beiden waren, die ihrerseits Morgan und Carol gefunden haben. Morgan markiert den Briefkasten vor dem Haus und setzt das Zeichen, dass Post vorhanden ist. Danach ziehen sie weiter. Morgan sitzt an Carols Bett. Draußen hängt ein Windspiel aus Schlüsseln. Sie erwacht und fragt, wie lange sie geschlafen hat. Er antwortet, dass es 2 Tage waren. Morgan fährt sie durch den Ort, der hier das Königreich genannt wird. Er erklärt ihr, dass ihre Waffen, die sie mitgenommen hat, weg geschlossen wurden, bis sie abreisen. Morgan schätzt, dass sie 1 Woche zur Genesung benötigt und will danach mit ihr zurück nach Alexandria. Morgan erzählt Carol, dass er dem Anführer nur wenig über sie erzählt hat. Er fährt sie in einen Theatersaal, auf dessen Bühne Ezekiel mit seiner Tigerdame Shiva sitzt. Fasziniert schaut sie auf die Bühne. Handlung der Folge Ezekiel beruhigt seinen Tiger und heißt Carol danach Willkommen. Er will wissen, was sie von ihm und seinem Königreich hält. Sie gibt sich erstaunt und erfreut zugleich. Ezekiel erklärt, dass jeder die Vorzüge vom Königreich nutzen darf, wenn er seinen Teil dazu bei trägt, jedoch hat er Verständnis dafür, dass sie das erst kann, wenn sie geheilt ist. Er lässt Carol eine Schale mit Früchten bringen. Sie jedoch lehnt ab. Ezekiel berichtet von weiteren kulturellen Möglichkeiten. Sie jedoch möchte sich nur erholen. Sie bedankt sich und er verabschiedet sie. Draußen wirbt Morgan um Verständnis, doch Carol sieht dies alles als Illusion. Sie will so schnell wie möglich weg und erklärt Morgan, dass er sie schon fesseln müsste, wie den Wolf in Alexandria. Richard, Ezekiel, Morgan und einige weitere fahren auf die Jagd nach Schweinen in die nächste Stadt. Dort finden sie einige Schweine, die sich an Untoten laben. Sie treiben die Tiere zusammen und in ein Zimmer mit einem Untoten. Richard erklärt, dass die Mägen der Tiere voller Fäulnis sein sollen. Nachdem sie die Tiere verladen haben, stellt Richard fest, dass in der Stadt schnell Untote näher kommen, auch wenn man kaum Lärm gemacht hat. Als ein Untoter näher kommt sieht Richard dies als Trainingseinheit für Ben an. Er lässt den Jungen mit der Machete auf einen Untoten los. Er verfehlt den Kopf und rammt seine Waffe in die Schulter. Jerry zieht den Untoten weg und überlässt Ezekiel den Gnadenstoß. Richard beschwört Morgan, dass dies geheim gehalten werden muss. Als sie weg gehen wollen, wird Ben von einem Toten attackiert. Morgan reagiert instinktiv und erledigt den Untoten mit seinem Stock. Ezekiel wendet sich an die Untoten und erzählt ihnen, dass sie an ihrer Stelle weite leben. Als er einige Eigenschaften aufzählt, darunter Freiheit, ergänzt Richard, dass sie nur zur Hälfte frei sind. Sie fahren mit zwei Wagen davon. Die Schweine werden nicht mit in die Stadt genommen. Wieder im Königreich angekommen, bittet Ezekiel den jungen Ben im Stabkampf zu unterrichten. Morgan wendet ein, dass er Carol nur das Leben retten konnte, weil er eine Pistole verwendet hat, statt einem Stab. Ezekiel fragt ihn, ob der Stab Morgan gerettet hat und erklärt, dass Ben dadurch am Leben bleiben kann. Morgan stimmt dem Training zu, worüber sich Ezekiel sehr freut. Während der nächsten Zeit trainiert Morgan Ben. Carol bewegt sich in ihrem Rollstuhl durch die Stadt. Sie klaut sich ein Messer und Schokolade. Sie gibt sich den Bewohnern über sehr emotional. Während sie um ein Taschentuch bittet, stiehlt sie heimlich Kleidung. Als Ben eine Pause macht, sieht er das kleine Buch, welches Eastman Morgan gegeben hat. Er will es unbedingt lesen und erklärt, dass er bereits alles aus dem Königreich mehrfach verschlungen hat. Morgan gibt es ihm. Ezekiel bittet die beiden mit ihm zu kommen. Richard fordert Morgan auf eine Waffe einzustecken. Sie haben sich auf einem Parkplatz versammelt. Dort hängen die gehäuteten Schweine. Ezekiel erklärt, dass sie die Tiere fernab getötet haben, damit ihre Schreie nicht zu Verwirrung und Fragen im Königreich führen. Er führt aus, dass dies ein Geheimnis ist, welches ihn belastet. Einige Autos halten in der Nähe und Männer steigen aus. Ezekiel erklärt, dass sie sich streng an ihre Verpflichtung halten und pünktlich liefern. Der Gruppenführer der Savior, Gavin, stimmt dem zu und zählt die Schweine und freut sich über die Größe der Tiere. Richard erklärt, dass sie die Tiere gut genährt haben. Nachdem die Tiere verladen sind, reizt einer der Savior, Jared, Richard. Dieser lässt sich darauf ein. Als Jared versucht zu zuschlagen, weicht Richard gekonnt aus und ringt den Mann zu Boden. Ezekiel schreitet ein und versucht die Lage zu entspannen, denn die restlichen Mitglieder heben ihre Waffen. Richard wird aufgefordert den Mann los zu lassen. Dieser freut sich darüber, dass er nun auf den Mann los gehen kann ohne Gegenwehr und schlägt auf Richard ein. Ezekiel fordert Gavin auf seinen Mann zurück zu pfeifen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit tut er dies schließlich. Ezekiel kümmert sich um Richard. Garvin und seine Männer steigen ein. Er erinnert Ezekiel daran, dass sie eine Liste haben und diese erfüllen müssen, da sonst Richard als erstes getötet wird. Als sie los fahren macht sich Jared einen Spaß und quiekt wie ein Schwein von der Laderampe des Pickup. Ezekiel fragt Morgan ob er die Gruppe kennt und der Mann, den er getötet hat, Teil dieser Gruppe war. Er bestätigt dies und will wissen, ob er hinzu gerufen wurde um im Notfall erneut töten zu müssen, doch Ezekiel verneint dies. Morgan sitzt im Speisesaal mit Henry und Ben am Tisch. Als Henry los möchte um sich einen guten Platz im Kino zu sichern, fordert Ben ihn auf seinen Teller leer zu essen. Der Junge gehorcht, handelt jedoch eine Bonuszeit fürs Lesen heraus. Ben gesteht, dass er sich mit Erziehung nicht auskennt. Die gute Beziehung zum König basiert auf einer Freundschaft seines Vaters mit Ezekiel. Bens Vater starb bei der Räumung eines mit Untoten besetzten Hauses als einer von Acht. Nun ist Ezekiel jedoch vorsichtiger. Der Vertrag mit den Savior wird nur deshalb geheim gehalten, weil befürchtet wird, dass es sonst zu einem Kampf kommen könnte, an dessem Ende es viele Tote zu beklagen gäbe. Ben hat die Widmung in dem Buch bemerkt, welches Morgan ihm gegeben hat. Er will wissen, ob Morgan auch so denkt. Dieser erklärt, dass man nur die Richtung weisen kann. Den Weg muss jeder für sich selbst finden. Als Morgan etwas zu Essen zu Carol bringen möchte, ist diese nicht da. Er stellt sein Tablett aufs Bett und setzt sich dazu. In der Nacht pflückt Carol einen Apfel. Dabei wird sie von Ezekiel erwischt. Dieser entzündet ein Feuer und drückt sein Bedauern darüber aus, dass sie gehen möchte. Carol erklärt, dass sie doch nicht von großem Nutzen ist. Ezekiel schickt Jerry davon. Dann erklärt er, dass er Carol durchschaut hat. Er beglückwünscht sie, dass sie gegen die Savior gewonnen hat und sich ins Königreich gerettet hat. Sie hingegen findet den Ort und den König einen Witz. Ezekiel setzt sich zu ihr auf die Bank. Er erklärt, dass die Menschen einen Anführer und Sicherheit haben wollen. Rational erklärt er, dass die Menschen, die sich in Sicherheit fühlen, weniger gefährlich und produktiver sind. Er erzählt, wie er Shiva das Leben gerettet hatte, als sie in den Graben um ihr Zoogehege gefallen war. Er war damals Zoowärter und hat ihr Bein verbunden, bis die Tierärzte kamen. Danach hatte Shiva nie die Zähne ihm gegenüber gehalten. Ezekiel weiß, dass der Tiger viel frisst und die Kette um ihren Hals keinerlei Sicherheit bietet, sie sich jedoch nie befreien würde. Er berichtet, wie er Shiva aus dem Zoo befreite, nachdem die Welt unter ging. Zusammen sind sie zu dem Ort gekommen und haben ihn aufgebaut. Seine schauspielerische Vergangenheit als König half ihm der zu werden, der er heute ist. Er gesteht, dass er nun alles gesagt hat, sie jedoch bitten würde, der Gemeinschaft und ihm zuliebe, den Anderen nichts zu erzählen. Sie erklärt, dass es ihr egal ist und sie einfach nur weg will. Er entschuldigt sich für all das Schlimme, was Carol draußen erlebt hat und hofft, dass sie nicht vor dem Leben davon läuft. Er will ihr helfen zu gehen und gleichzeitig zu bleiben. Sie reitet zusammen mit Morgan zu dem Haus mit dem starken Metallzaun. Er hilft ihr vom Pferd und erklärt, dass es immer ihre Entscheidung hätte sein sollen. Sie hebt den Stock auf, den Morgan beiseite gelegt hat. Sie verabschieden sich. Morgan steigt aufs Pferd und Carol reicht ihm den Stab. Danach macht sie sich an der Kette um das Tor zu schaffen. Morgan stellt den Briefkasten zurück, sodass das Fähnchen nicht mehr aufgestellt steht. Carol bemerkt die Untote im Haus und schaltet diese nach wenigen Sekunden aus. Danach vergräbt sie sie draußen. Sie startet ein Feuer im Ofen, als es an der Tür klopft. Sie hört Shiva und öffnet Ezekiel die Tür. Er hält einen Granatapfel in der Hand und schlägt vor, dass sie einen davon probieren sollte. Sie schaut ihn an und hebt die Mundwinkel. Besonderheiten * Ezekiel spricht grundsätzlich sehr geschwollen. Nur Carol gegenüber wählt er eine normale Sprache * Shiva ist eine Tigerdame, die von Ezekiel vor dem Verbluten gerettet wurde, weshalb sie ihm gegenüber treu ergeben ist. * Das Königreich hat einen Vertrag mit den Savior. Sie müssen wöchentlich liefern * Richard versucht den Savior die Lieferung so schlecht wie möglich zu machen Trivia * Nachweise